Undesired Attention
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Jim Kirk has a way of attracting attention and bad luck no matter where he goes. One shot. Unestablished KirkxSpock


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of the characters. They belong to their respected owners.

Pairings: Unestablished SpockxKirk, Established McCoyxUhura

Note: This is intended to be a part of an arc of one shots/drabbles centering around hurt/jim. So this may or may not be a part of the Hurt!Jim: A Universe of Pain verse. YAY! My 100th fanfiction! Triple digits! Woowoo!

**Undesired Attention**

Jim Kirk was a man who often commanded attention no matter where he was. His looks, a devil-may-care grin, electric blue eyes, and golden hair lit up the room. He was never lacking in females tripping over their feet to gain his attention. Bones even laughed when some men tried laying on the moves. Some women were disgusted, as if the men could compare with their beauty, while other's looked with anxious lustful eyes as they hoped to catch a scene.

"Tch." Bones snorted, nursing a glass of J.D. "It's like he has a harem over there."

Uhura rolled her eyes at that statement. "As if that's anything new." She sent a grin to Bones, letting the man know she only had eyes for him.

Spock was sitting at the same table with them, Chekov, and Sulu. The Vulcan was stiff, and oddly out of place. His dark eyes never left Jim's area from where he was lounging against the bar, ordering the group's next round of drinks.

"Spock, you'd better make your move soon or Jim will be swept off his feet by a lovely lady or lass." Scotty said to the group, leaning in as he joined the group. He turned, raising his glass to a group of obviously tipsy engineers.

"Aye!" Chekov readily agreed, a happy grin on his face with gleeful eyes.

"Leave him alone you guys." Uhura said, casting a grin of encouragement to her ex and friend. Her eyes however showed agreement at Scotty's statement.

"Hey guys! What are were you talking about while I was gone?" Jim put the tray of drinks in the center of the table, grabbing a shot glass and downing it as he reclaimed his seat.

The table cheered at the fresh round of drinks and began new conversations. Their laughter carried into the night.

"Hey, I'm gonna be right back, okay?" Jim said with a loose grin. He got to his feet and slightly swayed on his feet. His face was a little pale, but it was difficult to tell in the dark light.

"You gonna be alright there Jim?" Bones inquired, eyeing his best friend.

Jim brushed him off. "Mother hen." He laughed at the scowl that crossed over Bones face. Even Uhura had to cover her mouth. Jim Kirk certainly knew exactly what buttons to push to annoy the seasoned doctor. "I'm just going to the can."

As he made his way through the crowd, Spock turned his eyes down to the cranberry juice he was currently drinking. His eyes held an array of emotions, displaying an internal debate.

"Hey," Sulu suddenly said as he cut into the conversation. "That guy was with Jim at the bar, watching him." Spock's eyes instantly snapped up to lock in on the other patron slowly making his way through the crowd and towards the restrooms where Jim had just entered.

"I'll be right back." Spock said, standing as he excused himself from the table. He made his way towards the same location, people moving out of his way instantly as they stumbled at the cold look on his face. No one as willing to get in his way with that expression on his face.

Uhura had concern in her eyes for her captain. He certainly had a way with finding trouble no matter where he went. "He does seem a lot tipsier than I've ever seen him. He hasn't even had anything really hardcore except the shot that he drank."

Bones stood from his seat but Uhura's arm on his halted his movements. He looked down at her in confusion.

"Let Spock handle it. If he needs backup," everyone could tell none thought the Vulcan would need it, "We'll help. This might be the chance Spock needs to kick his ass in gear." She only hoped it wouldn't lead to heartbreak, especially considering Jim Kirk had no shortage of admirers.

Spock returned after a short while, face solemn with obvious restrained anger surging through his form. Jim was slouched against him, barely cohert and mumbling odd things under his breath, eyelids barely open.

"I think it's time we get back to the ship." Uhura said, standing as McCoy made his way to his friend and captain.

"Ensign Waber. Four to beam up." Spock, Jim, McCoy, and Uhura looked at the other members of the crew. Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu waved them off, saying they had some business to attend to.

Uhura could see cool retaliation in their eyes. Chekov looked like he was fired up, face flushed and ready for action against any who tried to hurt their captain. However, despite their good intentions, she doubted there would be anything left for them judging by Spock's reaction.

Bones and Spock quickly made their way to sickbay as their Captain seemed to become even more responsive. Despite their best attempts, the golden haired man would no longer wake.

Uhura followed the three men, leaving enough room to not crowd or stress them further. The doors to med bay swished open and Nurse Chapel looked up in surprise from where she was lounging with a glass of red wine and a padd.

"Doctor?" She stood, instantly read to assist.

The CMO was already waving his tricorder over Jim's still form. "Damnit! He's been drugged! Quick, Chapel—get me 10ccs of…" And the rest seemed to blur for the young lieutenant. She felt as though she was standing under ten feet of water, helpless in the situation before her. She could do nothing but watch as her captain and friend flat-lined before her.

Her only reaction was a trembling of knees and tears in her eyes as McCoy brought the man back, once again an all to close and familiar scene. She didn't even realize that Spock was beside her, keeping out of the way until McCoy had finished pumping the pliant body with drugs and hyposprays and he inquired about the captain's—no. Jim's health. Uhura's finely tuned ears picked up a slight waver in his voice.

McCoy's tired eyes looked at her, then Spock, with a relieved and exhausted smile on his worn face. "He's going to be okay." McCoy's arms brought her into a protective hug. He drew strength from her, seeking acknowledgment that everything would be all right. She silently did the same for him.

"He's gonna be in pain for a couple a' days. Took a bang to the head when he hit something—I'm guessing a wall in the bathroom? Got some… bruises." He didn't mention they were on his wrists, neck and face. McCoy knew Spock already knew that and hadn't the heart to tell Uhura how close their captain had come to being violated. "We had to pump his stomach so his throat will be sore." It seemed like the list went on and on as the doctor rambled off his injuries, a far off look in his eyes.

"He's alive." Uhura said strongly, as if that was all that mattered. McCoy glanced down at her, shocked from where ever his thoughts had taken him. "He's alive." She resolutely repeated.

She felt relief blossom in her when McCoy smiled down at her and squeezed her tightly as he trembled. Jim had been officially dead for four minutes. He would never get used to the bad luck his friend had. How close Jim had come to death this time. How his body had shut down after chain after chain of allergic reactions almost killed his system entirely. "Yeah." He gruffly mumbled into her ear, "Yeah."

Jim Kirk would live to see another day.

FIN


End file.
